The present invention relates to packaging for a recording media and a blank therefor, and more particularly to a grooved blank and packaging made therefrom.
Kosterka U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,812 discloses a package for a compact disc formed from a precut, prescored, preprinted unitary blank or sheet and at least one injection molded plastic compact disc holder. More particularly, the blank is divided into two rows of a like plurality of rectangular sections, the rows being separated by a foldline. The sections in the first or bottom row are separated from each other by a strip having a width small relative to the width of the sections, the strips being bound by foldlines, and the sections in the second or top row are separated from each other by a slot having a width slightly greater than the width of the strip. The second row is eventually folded downwardly along the foldline so that each of the sections of the second row partially overlie a respective section of the first row but does not overlie the strip adjacent that section of the first row. The overlying sections are joined together to form double thickness segments. While this package has received widespread acceptance, it has not proved to be entirely satisfactory for high quality packaging.
If only one face of the blank is to be printed, only one passage is required through the printing press (whereas if both faces are to be printed, two passes through the printing press are required). The use of single paths through the printing press allows faster turnaround, increased capacities, lower costs and the like. Further, where the blank is to be printed on only one side, higher quality graphics may be utilized as there is no fear of ink bleeding through from an image on one face to an image on the opposite face.
In Kosterka, while the segments are of double blank (board) thickness, the strips are of single blank thickness. When, for economic or other reasons, the blank is coated and printed on only one face thereof, the segments (formed from two folded-over sections) can be made with both outer surfaces thereof (i.e., the front and back of each segment) appropriately coated and printed. However, the strips intermediate the segments, being made of single board thickness, can have only one face thereof coated and printed (typically the face thereof which will be visible in the folded package), with the other face (typically the face thereof which is visible only when the package is opened) being unprinted. Because the unprinted face of the strip is visible to the viewer once the package is opened, the package appears less attractive and less finished to the viewer.
Further, because the strips of the Kosterka package are of only single board thickness, they are more subjected to becoming torn than the segments which are formed from double board thickness.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a package for a recording media which in a preferred embodiment is made from a paperboard blank which is coated and printed on only one side thereof, all exposed faces of the package, even when opened, being coated and printed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a package wherein in a preferred embodiment the segments are interconnected by double board thickness strips for additional strength.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a blank from which such packaging may be made.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a blank and packaging which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and use.